caja de votaciones
by pipopolvorin
Summary: aquí tienen la caja de votaciones para ver que fanfic desean que yo actualize espero que la aprovechen bien. PD: espero que fanfiction haga la vista gorda acerca de esto a que no tengo otra manera mas eficiente de hacer esto, estaría muy agradecido si no me tiraran abajo la verdad. (PD: no tenia categorías esto no es un fanfic perdón las molestias) para votar pongan una review.
1. votacion 1

**VOTACIONES PARA MIS FICS.**

**NORMAS:**

**Bienvenidos a la casa de las votaciones, aquí podrán votar por que fic quieren siguiendo estas imples normas.**

**Primero:**

**El fic actualizado (el que votaron) NO podrá actualizarse hasta que todos los demás se hayan actualizado, esto es así debido a que no quiero dejar ningún fic atrás, aquí esta incluida una cura para la maldad, pero también es una excepción ya que esta completamente separada del pipoverso, (ósea es una realidad no canon).**

**Segundo: **

**Nada de spam, puedes votar solo una vez, aunque también puedes comentar el porque votaste ese fic, en ese caso no hay ningún problema.**

**Tercero:**

**Los fics que aun no hallan empezado, pueden ser ignorados por ustedes, pero si hacen eso en algún momento las votaciones serán dejadas de lado para introducir ese fic de manera obligatoria, (solo si es del pipoverso).**

**Cuarto:**

**Las votaciones se llevaran a cabo SOLO, durante una semana comenzando 1 día después de que el fic se suba, por lo que si un voto llega después será ignorado, están advertidos.**

**(Solo puede haber una excepción, y es si la gente esta tirando a muerte por un fic que no se haya repetido en la votación pero esto ultimo será a mi criterio).**

**Quinto:**

**En caso de que ustedes aprueben el inicio de un fic, o que este se haya introducido de manera obligatoria, será puesto junto con los otros en las votaciones, por lo que piénsense bien las cosas antes de elegir si quieren adelantar la salida de un proyecto o no, ya que entre mas fics diferentes, mas se tardan en actualizar de forma individual.**

**Sexto: **

**no se permite votar por 2 fics solo 1 a la vez, la velocidad de actualización dependerá de mi tiempo libre en la vida real, a si que pido comprensión. **

**Bien eso es todo aquí están las reglas pueden ir ahora a ver la primera votación espero que se diviertan, (y recuerden elijan sabiamente).**


	2. Votacion 2

**CAJA DE VOTACIONES REABIERTA**

**(OJO CON ESTO DEBEN LEER CON ATENCION)**

**Hola mis queridos amigos bienvenidos otra vez a la caja de votaciones esta vez os traemos los fics que ustedes pueden votar para que actualize en caso de empate elejire yo recuerden bajo ningún concepto voy a actualizar un fic que ya halla sido actualizado anteriormente hasta que se de vuelta la "ruleta" de esta "caja" por lo que si quieren que actualize un fic DEBEN actualizarse los otros antes, simple y llanamente porque no soy como el típico que deja abandonado los fanfics, aunque me llegue a aburrir los voy a terminar quiera o no ya que es mi pasatiempo y porque no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas.**

**A y también recuerden si votan por un nuevo fic este se agregara a la caja por lo que obviamente hará que se tarden mas tiempo en actualizar los otros por lo que elijan sabiamente.**

**Los fanfics en progreso tendrán al lado de su nombre obviamente dicha palabra los nuevos se marcaran de la misma manera y los que están completos podrán tener ovas que serán canonicas.**

**Bien empecemos con los fanfics que ustedes elijen que yo actualice.**

**La Triada: en progreso**

Fanfic de Overlord, caracteristicas: 4 fanfics en 1, diferentes puntos de vista, es una actualización cuádruple por lo que tardara mas tiempo, si quieren ver los prólogos los tienen en mi canal de fanfiction, por si gustan.

Sinopsis: en un YGGDRASIL diferente existieron 4 gremios que formaron una mafia dentro del juego, 4 gremios que dejaron en ridículo a casi todos los demás casi…. Sin embargo eso no es lo importante, lo importante aquí es porque mierda están los 4 gremios en un mundo completamente diferente dentro de sus personajes? Quieres saber mas? Pues lee y averigua que deminons pasa con los pobres diablos que tendrían que lidiar con estos 4 grandes monstruos, pobre pobre pobre jircniv. Reglas diferentes personajes diferentes aunque no lo parezca un nuevo mundo un poco diferente, mira y disfruta de esta gran aventura.

Géneros: depende de cada fanfic ya que son 4 actualizados al mismo tiempo, pero en general son asi: Psicológico aventura, acción sobrenatural, gore, parodia, historias de la vida, magia, y por ovias razones, mayoritariamente por Peroroncino +18 un MUY grande +18, aunque porno no va a haber pero si otras cosas no aptas para el ojo humano, avisados quedan.

**Un loco y la rosa: en progreso: **

Fanfic crossover de Overlord X RWBY.

Caracteristicas: fanfic serio y a la vez parodia el objetivo es hacer pensar y reír al espectador, además de ponerlo tenso en algunos casos, con cameos del autor por doquier y un personaje OP que esta autoconsciente que es un personaje ficticio.

Sinopsis: venido de YGGDRASIL (el nuevo YGGDRASIL) aparece un tipo que literalmente rompe con toda regla natural y no natural establecida por tanto los humanos como faunos de este mundo, no tiene lógica no le importa una mierda, por alguna razón no sabe mentir bien sobre su pasado a pesar que tiene 1/5 del IQ de un alakazam, hace lo que quiere como quiere y cuando quiere, claro sobre los limites que le impone su cuerpo modificado, el echo de tener un inquilino extra en su cabeza y otras cosas pero ¿eso importa? NO, hará todo lo que se le cante y le pateara el trasero a cualquiera que diga lo contrario. Se dará cuenta que existen un par de seres de luz y obscuridad que podrían patearle el trasero si no tiene cuidado? Ni idea porque hay que leer para descubrirlo, ven y aventúrate con Nero Darkness a una aventura de mierda con una historia de mierda y power ups sacados del culo pero con sentido en la trama. DISFRUTA.

Generos: parodia todos los géneros existentes haciendo alusión a lo que podrían haber echo algunos personajes de otras franquicias para solucionar todo mas fácil, claro siempre que tenga sentido en la trama.

**Un asesino en un mundo colorido REEDCON FINAL. ****EN progreso: **

**Fanfic: My Little pony.**

Caracteristicas: pensado para ser de manera mas o menos realista con lo que cabe tener poderes ser un caballo de colores y estar rodeado de los mismos, en un mundo lleno de magia. (además de ser mi primer fanfic)

Sinopsis: ¿alguna vez te as preguntado que hacían en el A51? Creo que si digo tendrías que vivir debajo de una piedra si en el 2021 no te haz preguntado eso, me creerías si te dijera que aparte de maquinaria avanzada, no hay extraterrestres si no un portal dimensional, y un brazalete que te convierte en un psionico junto con una inteligencia artificial agregada?, ahora imagínate esa mierda pero luego de terminar una guerra mundial de manera absurda y mala para luego ser tirado junto con esa mierda en tu brazo mientras eres por alguna razón un pony. ¿Bastante estúpida la situación no? Agrégale estar en un bosque con criaturas peligrosas y dime tu que haces.

¿Quieres saber lo que pasa después?

Pues adelante, no recuerdo mi nombre pero me llamaban Sonny 2 manos en mi mundo y esta es mi historia.

Generos: Psicologico. Recuentos de la vida. Accion. Magia. Sobrenatural. Pelea.

**El origen de la pesadilla. ****Fanfic nuevo:**

**Fanfic Crossover entre Overlord x FNAF.**

Caracteristicas: es una especie de precuela a futuro, pensado desde un punto de vista diferente y creativo sobre los orígenes de la gran pesadilla de Fazbear entertaiment.

Sinopsis: uno podría pensar que el cancer en el siglo 22 puede ser tratado fácilmente, pero y si te dijera que los ricos son tan hipócritas que una persona de clase media no puede pagar dichos tratamientos aunque sean "baratos" ¿me creerías? Obviamente no, ¿y si encima te dijera que aparte de eso, desperté en un basurero en 1968 gracias a 2 jóvenes uno listo y adinerado y otro increíblemente inteligente que me encontraron debido a que por algún motivo fui transportado a la época de otro mundo dentro de mi avatar de un juego llamado YGGDRASIL el cual es un autómata? ¿Menos aun verdad? Je igual no me importa lo que pienses este mundo es increíble y no me pienso ir, tengo casa aire comida que si bien no puedo degustar como se debe se que están allí, y dos amigos muy buenos que me han ayudado desde que me sacaron de ese basurero, se llaman William Afton, Y Henrry el cual aun no me a dicho su apellido, pero me da igual, hoy vamos a fundar una pizzería juntos, por lo que por mi parte el siglo 22 se puede ir a la mierda.

Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que algo va a salir terriblemente mal.

Géneros: comedia. Recuentos de la vida. Steampunk. Magia sobrenatural. Ciencia ficción.

De aquí en adelante están los que yo llamo los fanfics no canónicos. Para el que no entienda los anteriores están conectados de alguna u otra manera mientras que estos son spin off que no tienen nada que ver pero que me hace ilusión crear.

**La tabla de tipos. Fanfic nuevo:**

**Fanfic crossover naruto X pokemon.**

Caracteristicas: Imagínate a 2 eve junto con sus respectivas evoluciones (algunas fan) 2 de cada 1, 1 de diferente genero al otro, convertidos en humanos usando chakra siendo ninjas y eso. Bueno eso es este fanfic.

Sinopsis: hace un tiempo 1 año antes del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas aparecieron unos individuos de unos clanes desconocidos, cayendo desde el cielo. No recordaban nada de donde venían pero si sus nombres y que poseían algunos objetos extraños que no recordaban como utilizar, ahora algunos de ellos están cursando los exámenes genin para poder iniciar su carrera como ninjas, solo espero que la aldea en un futuro este en buenas manos.

Géneros: ninjas. Accion. Ciencia ficción. Historias de la vida. Aventura. Gore. Psicologico.

**El futuro rey de los piratas. Fanfic nuevo.**

Fanfic crossover One Piece X anime crossovers x cartoon crossovers x game crossovers.

Caracteristicas: para los espectadores que lloran sangre porque quieren una licuadora de fanfic pero ven que todo esta mal escrito y tiene 200 palabras aquí esta su salvación, este proyecto puede que os interese. (lo siento pero es que esto se explica mejor en la sinopsis).

Sinopsis:

Riqueza, reconocimiento, poder y ¡MUJERES! Estos eran los rasgos que caracterizaban al rey de los piratas Gold Roger, quien con su ultimo aliento durante su ejecución dio un mensaje a las mazas sobre la ubicación de su mas grande tesoro el One piece que según el estaba oculto en algún lugar del Grand line.

¿Sin embargo porque te cuento esto? Pues veras. Primero me presento.

hola soy luffy, Monkey D. Luffy me comí Gomu-gomu no mi que me convirtió en un hombre de goma, mi sueño es convertirme en el rey de los piratas, el ser mas libre en todos los mares existentes.

Pero hay un problema, no tengo una tripulación ni un barco, bueno tengo un bote y también a mi vice capitán, es un debilucho como ningún otro, digo se partió el brazo al caerse de una escalera una vez, pero es muy inteligente, incluso logra hacer que empatemos en una pelea cada vez, es increíble. Ahora estamos zarpando hacia el mar en un bote mientras el con su pistola y yo con mi brazo de goma le damos una lección al rey de la costa dejándolo tuerto y sin dientes, preparados para lo que nos aguarda en el llamado paraíso The Grand Line.

Además según lo que a investigado mi compañero, aparte de los numerosos peligros de dicho mar, también es el sitio donde están la mayor cantidad de avistamientos de extraños portales que arrojan personas y animales a azar de otros mundos a lo largo de la historia.

Puede que suene increíble pero es cierto después de todo el callo desde uno frente al bar de mi amiga Makino hace tiempo ¿No es genial?

Prepárate mundo porque reuniré a la tripulación mas poderosa de todos los tiempos un equipo de al menos 10 que derrotara a todos los que se pongan en su camino.

YO SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS

**Una cura para la maldad: no disponible ya a sido actualizado.**

**Bien eso es todo amigos, voten por lo que mas les guste e interese y comenten que les esta pareciendo todo el panorama hasta ahora sin mas demora me despido.**


End file.
